Meteor GardenYugioh style
by Nomon
Summary: Tea Gardner,goes to a rich school,but is poor.She falls in love with Seto Kaiba,the richest guy in school...through mix and break-ups,they build an indestructible love.But what happens when Seto's evil mother tries to pull them apart?AU!!!!!!


The following is very important!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Please read.  
  
Character changes:  
  
This is a story based on a Chinese series called Meteor Garden. I do not own them, and neither do I own YGO. If you have seen it, and you like Seto/Tea, you should read this. Heck, if you like Seto/Tea period, read. Personally, I don't like those two together, but I think they are a good match for this scenario. Here are the character changes:  
  
Tea: The main girl of the movie.  
  
Seto: David(The main guy and F4 leader).  
  
Yugi: Tea's old schoolmate and who has a crush on.  
  
Yami: Simon, one of the F4 members.  
  
Joey: Lei, another one of the F4 members, the closest and most caring to Seto. (I know that that's a long shot, it will work with the story).  
  
Malik : Mike, the final F4 member. Very cocky.  
  
Mokuba: Note: In the story, David has an older sister, but lets have him a younger brother. Bashes Seto a lot. Lol.  
  
Mai: Joey's later GF but loses her.(  
  
Seto's mom: David's evil mother.  
  
Tristan: Guy who cheats on Tea's best friend.  
  
Miho: Tea's best friend.  
  
Anyways, those are the most important characters, but there will be more characters and don't worry, I will note of them. Lets get started.  
Tea was a new student at Industrial College(Let's just call it that).  
  
Although it was not a very pleasant morning for her. The school was very rich. Surprisingly she was very poor and was very lucky to even be enrolled to the school. She was a straight A student and always had perfect grades. Wealth did not come close for her. She was frustrated trying to get her motorcycle to start up. It was an old thing and she could not afford a new one. Finally she got the motorcycle to start.  
  
"Damned motorcycle." she thought. Never in her life was she late for school. This could go in her permanent record, she thought.  
  
When she got to school, she was panting and she couldn't believe that she actually got there on time. A few girls that were dressed in high fashion came up to her.  
  
Obviously very popular, she thought. The first girl, who was dressed in a short skirt with lots of makeup on and who had a leather top on just stared at her.  
  
"Uhh.what are you wearing?"  
  
Tea looked at herself.  
  
"Umm..black shirt and jeans.." she said that in a nervous tone, that she didn't make it sound obvious. They might have thought she was weird or something.  
  
The two girls stared at each other and giggled a bit.  
  
"Err..my name is Tea Gardner.what's yours.?" she regretted it as soon as she said it.  
  
"Well, I'm Cassie, and she's Tricia."(Note: They are OOC).  
  
"Nice to meet you."  
  
"You should really make a change in your taste..and why not try getting a new motorcycle?" Tricia giggled uncontrollably.  
  
Tea was seething with anger inside, but she concealed it. Cassie and Tricia got back in their sports cars and started to race.  
  
"Whoooohooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!  
  
Tea was so mad. Damn ugly bitches, she thought.  
  
When she entered the school and saw a lot of people staring at Cassie and Tricia. They were walking like models and whispering to each other, and showing off all their stuff they got in the summertime. Also they had a lot rare Duel Monster cards. No one dared ask them for a trade because it could have meant trouble. Tea had a little thing for Duel Monsters, but all she had were common cards and she did not have anything near the amount needed for decks. The rarest card she had was Kazejin, but she guessed that a rich school like this all had many copies of the Gate Guardian himself.  
  
She walked up to her locker. She had Number 13.  
  
"Oh man...what an unlucky number.."  
  
A few lockers away from her was number 7. She wished she could have gotten that one. A girl came up to the number 7 locker. Unlike Cassie and Tricia, she was dressed plainly, and was probably nothing like them.  
  
"Hey." She greeted the girl in a strange way.  
  
She turned. "Hi, my name is Miho. What's yours?"  
  
"Tea."  
  
Suddenly 4 muscular, good looking guys walked into the door.  
  
"Who are they?"  
  
"You mean you don't know?!" asked Miho.  
  
"No."  
  
"Well their parents are the founders of this school, and they can control the teachers and everything. Every one is afraid of them."  
  
"Whoa." Tea could not believe that just because they were that good looking and they were rich, they could control the school. "what are their names?"  
  
"Well, the brunette is Seto Kaiba.the leader. The blonde is Joey Wheeler. The white, tanned haired one is Malik Ishtar. And the spiky haired one is Yami Motou. The three are afraid of Seto Kaiba, to be frank."  
  
"I see." Tea actually thought that Seto Kaiba was pretty cute, but if Cassie and Tricia were that mean to her, she could imagine how horrible Seto would be. "Is he spoiled?"  
  
"Very."  
  
Tea couldn't take in all the events that had occurred and the day had not even started. This was too much, her mind told her. She closed her locker.  
  
"Hey Miho, wanna hang out today at lunch?"  
  
"Sure, and look at the class list.."  
  
Tea looked down. She and Miho were in the same class! But then she looked down and realized that she was also in the same class as Kaiba.. she shook that fact off and smiled.  
  
"Cool!" She gave Miho a hi-five and they walked off to class.  
  
Tea was beginning to forget the power of F4. But she was not ready for what class would bring her ...  
A/N: Hey people. Well, here is the first chapter of "Meteor Garden-YuGiOh! Style. There will be some differences if you have watched Meteor Garden, with the real F4. Oh and after this story.(I know that I should be worrying about this story) I might make a YGO version of SHAOLIN SOCCER. It's a horribly funny video, and, well, Tea would be a poor girl, once again....  
  
If you want me to continue, please review or email me at chen515@hotmail.com!  
End Of Intro and Prolouge...  
  
Until next time...  
  
Next Chapter. Tea learns how tough this school can be the hard way! 


End file.
